<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wish for Christmas by Katef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525994">A Wish for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef'>Katef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wish for Christmas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair ponders on presents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wish for Christmas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - card(s) prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wish for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Prompt: card(s): </b><br/>
</p><p>A couple of days later, Blair was to be found in his tiny office, contemplating the upcoming festive season.  Although perennially short of cash, he was making a concerted effort to keep some of his meagre stipend back in order to buy Jim a Christmas present.  Oh, he knew very well that the older man didn’t have much time for the holiday, but Blair truly wanted to show his appreciation for being allowed to stay in the loft, in what he was already fondly imagining to be his first real ‘home’.  
</p><p>And he freely admitted to himself that that notion had as much to do with its owner as to the physical location.  Because he well knew that his feelings for Jim had long passed the stage of hero worship and ‘Holy Grail’ opportunism, through friendship to outright love for the older man, even though he would never, ever force his attentions onto Jim, who he was convinced was as straight as an arrow.
</p><p>But he really wanted to find something special for a present, not like the impersonal gift card he had presented Jim with last year, and so far he had absolutely no inspiration at all.
</p><p>Sighing, he pulled the first of a pile of blue books towards him, shelving the thought for now in order to get his outstanding marking done.  He was sure that eventually he would come up with the perfect gift. And he would know it when he saw it.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>